Dreaming In Daylight
by darkwriter6969
Summary: When Mariah Lucia wakes up in the hospital after having a dream about a man she had never met... What happens when that man comes to visit? Rated M for a reason, but not smut galore. Reviews and suggestions encouraged!
1. Waking

_The air was cold, and my legs were chapped from the stinging wind blowing around me. It was hard to breathe and it felt as if I were being squeezed.. I couldn't move. I looked down a narrow path in front of me. A form had emerged from the shadows, and it appeared to be human. A dense fog had settled around me and it seemed to swirl and move. _

_ When I tried to take a step forward a large crack erupted and a sharp, jagged fracture split in the fog as it solidified from me to the other person. Unsure what else to do, I continued to move forward, and came to realize that it was a male. Still walking, I was now only a few feet from him, yet he seemed to look through me, instead of at me. I waved my hand in front of his face, and suddenly he blinked, looking at me. Recognition filled his face, but mine held no such thing. _

_ He had green eyes ,dark skin, and dark brown hair that fell just above his eyes. He stood a little taller than me, and wore only a pair of khaki shorts. His shoulders heaved as if he were breathing heavy, and his eyes grew huge. _

_ "Mariah.." He whispered. My name.. How did he know my name? He took a step closer, "Mariah," he whispered again. I took a step back and he reached for my wrist. I jerked it away quickly before he lunged again, this time making contact and getting a grip on my arm. I stood paralyzed with fear and he moved a little closer, so close that I could feel his breath on me. I shook my head, feeling a tear slide down my face. _

_ "You don't remember me?" He asked, clearly confused. "Its me.. Paul." _

I woke up in a hospital bed, unsure of how I got there. The hum of the machines around me was annoying, and my head was throbbing. I rolled my eyes and attempted to sit up but sharp pains shot up my arm and my back so I decided against it. I reached for the nurse button, and called a nurse to my room. I needed answers.

A few minutes later there were a few short raps sounded from the door and it cracked open, a nurse poked her head in.

"Ms. Lucia? I'm your nurse, Kandi. I'll be assisting you tonight." I nodded.

"Okay.. Uh.. Kandi, but can I ask why I'm in here?"

Her eyes went wide, and she looked at me, studying and analyzing, completely lost. "You don't remember why you're here?"

"No.. I don't remember where I was even before I was here." The last thing I remembered was being in La Push at Callie's house. Her brother Sam was home, and I went to her room to take a nap.

"I'll have your brother come in here. I think he should explain.."

What the hell?


	2. All I Have Left

**_sorry guys, this won't be smut galore. A little? Maybe. It's rated M for a reason, but it's going to have a lot more fluff than most. Review review review!_**

**_-M_**

The nurse left the room, and shortly after she left my brother, Oliver came in. He looked at me, his normal confidence gone, and he looked interested in something other than himself for once. His blue eyes seemed a little icier, his face looked chapped.. like he had been crying. I had been living with him for two years, and we had grown close, and because we were close, I knew that he was self absorbed, so it surprised me.

"Oliver," I said quietly, "How did I get here?" He silently moved to the chair beside my bed, hiding the tear slipping down his cheak when I turned to face him as best I could. "You really don't remember?"

"Remember what, Oliver?" I asked, my voice raised slightly. I couldn't help but be agitated. He picked at his thumb nails and looked at the ground, a nerous tick I had noticed in my brother. "Oliver."

He looked at me, not bothering to stop the tears. "What is the last thing you remember?" He asked me. "The last thing I remember was when I as at Callie's, and I went to take a nap."

"Mariah.. That was three months ago. I've seen you since then. We have talked since then. You were in a wreck with your boyfriend.." he said, but I interupted him before he could say anything else. "My boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend, Oliver."

"You don't remember him either?" His eyes searched mine.

"Oliver, what are you talking about? I don't like enough people to have a boyfriend," I told him. It was true. Most people annoyed me, and the only people I hung out with were Callie, Jared, and Liam. Jared and Liam were too close to brothers to me to be anything more, so I knew he wasn't talking about them.

"You don't remember Paul."

The name hit me like a ton of bricks, and the dream I had been in before I had woken up came rushing back to me. "Paul?"

"Yeah Mariah, Paul. You guys have been together for a month and a half. I was against it, but if you don't remember him then I guess its not too much of a loss."

I was shocked. Had that really been my brother? Yes he was self absorbed. Yes, most of the time he cared about nothing but himself, but I thought he cared more about me than he had just seemed to.

"Oliver, I am seventeen and I can be in a hospital by myself. Get out." I said.

Before Oliver could get out of his chair, a soft knock sounded from the door. A face that I had only ever seen in a dream once poked through the door. "Mariah?" A spark filled me, though I wasn't completely sure why. I don't remember him.

"She doesn't remember anything, Paul." Oliver said, "Not even you."

Paul looked at me, confusion crossed his face. He was wearing the khaki shorts from my dream, but it seemed that he had managed to gain a wife-beater between now and then, plus a pair of green tennis shoes that made his greenish-brown eyes stand out. "You don't remember me?" he asked, looking directly at me.

I shook my head, and a tear slipped down my face. "Oliver," I said again, "Leave."

"You know what, Mariah? Fine. But if you need a ride home, don't call me. I was only trying to help." Oliver said, slamming the door behind him as he left my hospital room. My brother had just left me in a room with someone that I was supposed to remember and didn't.

Paul crossed the room and sat down beside me. "Listen, Mariah," he said, but I cut him off.

"Wait wait wait..." I said, "My brother said I was in a wreck with my-" I stopped, "with you, I guess. Why aren't you in here, too?"

"I was," he said, "a month and a half ago. But in the wreck, the truck hit your side, and my car was totaled."

I nodded, feeling a sharp pain in my arm.

"Mariah," he said, "I know you don't remember me, but we really had something. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. And now... You're awake.. and you don't remember me."

He looked down. The only thing I could think to say was, "I'm sorry." and I said it. "I'm sorry that I don't remember."

The tears were flowing now, I couldn't hold them back. It was a loud, snotty, shoulder shaking cry. I needed to be held, but the only person I had left was the stranger beside me.

I looked at him. He hadn't said anything else, and I didn't expect him to. "I know this sounds weird, coming from someone who just-" I paused, "Who doesn't really know you, but will you hold me?"

He nodded, "Of course." He sat on the edge of my bed, and slowly lowered himslef to my level. I allowed him to wrap his arms around me and I snuggled in.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked. I nodded, knowing I owed him at least that much. "You'll always be the same Mariah. I can tell. In the way you looked at me when I walked in. How you let me hold you. I'm so sorry that I let this happen you you," he said, "And if you'll believe me, I promise that I'll make it up to you. I'll never let anything happen to you again."

I just nodded. He thinks I blame him? I was the one who didn't remember, the one who wasn't even sure who he was. "I don't blame you, you know? Accidents happen. This one was just a little bigger than most." He kissed my forehead, and I didn't stop him. "I'm sorry," I said again.

We sat like that for a little while. Just quiet and calm. In our own little world. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but I had a feeling that it would be alright.


	3. Wanting To Remember

**_Hey guys! First semi-smut scene. This is the first one i've ever written, so review and tell me what you think. How the next two chapters or so turn out depends on how much longer the story is. Review for me my loves!_**

**_-M_**

Soon enough, visiting hours were over and only family was aloud to be in my room. I didn't see Oliver returning any time soon, so I was completely alone. There wasn't much else to do but sleep, and I couldn't even do that. Honestly? I wasn't tired. I had slept for quite a while after being admitted, apparently and I wanted to do anything but sleep.

There wasn't any good shows on, and so I ended up watching shows like beavus and butthead and the simpsons. Shows I never would have watched otherwise. I wanted someone there to comfort me and I needed to be held. To be told that everything was going to be okay, because right now, I just don't know. I'm sure whether I want to get closer to Paul, or if I want to make up with my brother. I don't know if I can do both or either without remembering the past three months, and I know that Oliver wasn't going to help me after I had snapped on him.

I wanted my laptop. I wanted to check up on what I had missed in the last three months, but instead I lay there and stared at the ceiling, wondering if Paul would come in the morning like he said he would. Kandi came into the room to check on me a few times, but I never asked for anything to help me sleep or to ease the pain. I want a reminder that this was all real. I want to know that this isn't just a dream.

Eventually I drifted off a few times, passing only an hour here, thirty minutes there. It was a long night. The dreams always haunted me. They were always about Paul, and they always freaked me out, but once I woke up, I never remembered them. Once seven thirty hit the next morning, and visiting hours opened, there was a soft rap on the door. "Come in!" I said, only loud enough for the person lingering on the other side to hear me.

Paul opened the door and brought himself in. I smiled at him, and the same spark from yesterday filled me. "Hi," I said when he sat down in the chair beside me. He only watched me. Silence. "Did you go home last night?"

He only shook his head, telling me that he had spent the whole night in the waiting room, though he still said nothing.

"What gives?" I said after at least fifteen minutes of dead silence. "You came in here to not talk to me? Thats pretty jank."

He smiled, "Jank. Do you remember when you started using that word?" He didn't let me answer, and thats good because actually, I didn't remember. "You started using it one night when we were hanging out with Jared and Callie. We were on the beach in La Push and Callie was ready to go home." he stopped for a second, letting out a throaty chuckle before he continues, "You weren't ready to go home, so Jared drove her home, but before they left Jared said that his truck was Janky. You said you would keep using that word."

I nodded, not remembering but accepting. "That was the first night we uh-" he paused, "spent together."

"Stop. Wait. Me and you.. we.. uh?" Had I had sex with this man before and not remembered it? How far gone was I? How much had I changed?

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Mariah. If I had known you wouldn't remember it, I wouldn't have done it with you." He looked at the ground. "I don't want any of this to hurt you," he whispered, "But I want you to know what happened."

I nodded, completely understanding. I had a funny idea, and it had never occured to me before. What if he just showed me? I mean, apparently he had already _seen me and had me_. I wanted to know what he was like, and this was the only place I was going to be until at least tomorrow.

"Why don't you just.." I whispered, cupping his face in my hand, "show me what happened?" I pulled his mouth down onto mine, and it was perfect. His lips were soft and his kiss was eager. I traced his lips with my tongue and pried his mouth open with my own, kissing him deeply.

"Mariah," he said, pulling up, "You need to be sure this is what you want."

I nodded, thinking quickly, "More than sure."

He nodded, planting another kiss on my mouth, "Then lets take this silly heart monitor off. No need to alarm the nurses station." He pulled off the monitor that was placed on my chest. His mouth came to mine again, crushing my lips underneath his. He climbed on top of me on the bed, and slid his hands up my hospital gown, reaching the modest bra that they had left on me when they had put me in here. He grinned. "So sexy," he whispered as he unhooked it. I grinned against him, feeling his member on my thigh. I pulled the bra out from under the gown, and pulled on the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head, and dropping it to the floor beside us.

His body was perfect. A six pack decorated his abdomen and his perfect tan made me hot. his free hand slipped from my bra to my modest panties, slipping his hand inside the wasteband, and looking into my eyes for approval. I nodded and he inserted one finger, my back arching to him already. I let a soft moan of pleasure out and ran my hands through his already messy hair.

What had I been missing this whole time?

"You okay?" Paul asked, I nodded and let out a quiet, "uh huh"

I felt his member hardening against my thigh and smiled, moving one hand down to unbutton his shorts, and jerked down his shorts. I rubbed his member through his boxers for a minute or so, and felt him harden even more. "Mariah," he moaned in a whisper.

He had built up a rhythm before inserting another finger, and slowing down his fast pace. "Oh," I moaned.

He kissed me again before removing both of his fingers, and sticking them in his mouth sucking the juices off of them. I pulled him closer and he kissed me hotly, moving from my mouth to my neck down to my breasts, spending extra time swirling my nipples in his mouth. He almost had me over the edge, already. "Take me, Paul," I moaned, "Please."

He complied, yanking his boxers down and thrusting quickly into me. I arched into him again, and moaned his name, hoping nobody in the hospital could hear us. I reached for his hand to put it over my mouth. I felt his load explode inside of me at the same time that I felt myself climax. He thrusted into me a few more times while both of us were riding the high of our orgasms. I was out of breath and panting. "I missed you," he mumbled before pulling his clothes back on and laying next to me.


End file.
